1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an address range setting method, more particularly to an address range setting method and apparatus to set an address range for a computer expansion card of a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, different peripheral equipments and subsystems are available to enable a computer system to accomplish different functions. These equipments and subsystems often require one or more address ranges so as to permit the central processing unit (CPU) of the computer system to access the same.
Generally, the peripheral equipments and subsystems are not provided with a fixed address range when manufactured. Since there is a wide variety of such equipments and subsystems available, it would be virtually impossible to assign a constant address range for each type of peripheral equipment or subsystem when the latter is manufactured.
When incorporating the peripheral equipment or subsystem in a computer system, it is important to note that all of the addresses within the address range which is to be assigned thereto should be available and should not have been previously assigned to another peripheral equipment or subsystem, thereby ensuring proper operation of the computer system.
Conventional peripheral equipments and subsystems are usually provided with a jumper means which is operable so as to set an address range for the same. Note that the jumper means is relatively inconvenient to install. Furthermore, changes in the assigned address range cannot be easily achieved when the jumper means is employed. In addition, the jumper means is loosely mounted on the peripheral equipment or subsystem, thereby resulting in the untimely detachment of the former from the latter.